narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Alive (lagu)
Alive, adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh 雷 鼓 (Raiko), sebagai lagu akhiran keempat dalam versi Jepang untuk Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Lagu ini berjalan dari episode 65 sampai 77, sebelumnya didahului oleh Viva★Rock-Japanese Side, kemudian digantikan oleh Berkali-kali Sebelumnya. Lirik Rōmaji= Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii (RAP) Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Kono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time Ah iroasete kono PORA naka de ikiteru kako no jibun toka Itsumo TSURU nde hi no nai you ni Ibasho mitsukete hiataru you ni Konna kanji de hibi kattou ippo fumidasu beki ganbou Makkou shoubu jibun ni muke issou koko de kono uta hibikasou Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii (RAP) Kyou hajimari o tsugeru asayake yume to genjitsu no hazama de What's Say kono koe kareru sono hi made Korogari tsudzukeru Another Day Shuppotsu shinkou kamase in o shindou kaitaku michi ippon yeah Yagate toori ni hanasake soshite mirai ni mugete habatake Genjitsu omoku nokkaru ga mezase chouten Like a No Culture Saru ga saru ni shikanarenai Oh Jibun wa jibun ni shikanarenai Yo Asu o ki ni shite shita muku mae ni Kyou no jibun no ki no muku mama ni Saisei kyou wa chou kaisei nanimo nayami nankanaize Omoku no shikakaru genjitsu ga Ima no boku o semetateteru Kantan ni wa ikanai na Sonna koto kurai chouchi shiteru yo Dare datte shippai wa suru nda Hazukashii koto janai Kono kizu o muda ni shinai de Waratte arukereba ii Takusan no koukai o matotte Aji no aru hito ni naru sa Kanashimi mo kaze ni kaete Tsuyoku susunde ikereba ii (RAP) Sou shizuka na kuuki suikomi Hiroki sora ni kao age tobikomi Toki ni ame ga futtara hito yasumi Jaa yukusaki wa kaze fuku mama ni Takusan no matotteru koukai Sono kizu o muda ni shicha shounai Ude ni kunshou kizami ikoukai shougai Sou kokkara ga Show Time |-| Bahasa Inggris= Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good (RAP) That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time Ah Like the past that lives in this fading polaroid picture Just like the days we hung out We searched for a place so we can sit in the sun We fought every day like this The one step you gotta take for your desire A real fight for yourself Let's sing this song forever in this place Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good (RAP) Morning dawn tells you the beginning Between the borders of dream and reality What's Say until the day my voice dies away keep on truckin' Another Day All aboard ready to go Develop a single road yeah Soon flowers bloom along the way And will spread its wing toward the future Reality burdens real heavy but go for the top Like a No Culture A monkey can only be a monkey Oh One can only be himself Yo Before you worry about tomorrow with your head down Be what you wanna' be today Rebirth, today's a fine day I've got nothing to worry for Reality leans heavy on me And it's torturing me Nothing comes easy I know that well enough Everyone makes mistakes at times It's not something embarrassing Don't waste these scars Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good With all the regrets I've gone through I'll be a person with taste Even turn sadness into a wind Keep on going strong, and it'll all be good (RAP) That's right, breathe in a silent breath Look to the vast sky, jump in Take a break once in a while when it rains Let the wind take the destination All the regrets you carry Can't let these scars go to waste Carve an emblem into your arm, lets go as long as we love That's right, from here on is the Show Time Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki en:Alive (song)es:ALIVE Kategori:Lagu